The present invention relates a computer housing, and more particularly to such a computer housing, which comprises an integrated outer shell injection-molded from plastics.
The computer housing of a computer, either horizontal or vertical type, comprises an outer shell. The outer shell is comprised of a plurality of metal panels fastened together by hook joints or screw elements. This structure of outer shell is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high.